Sarah
Dark cure Seasons-''' Heartcatch Pretty Cure!,Futari wa Pretty Cure forbidden Hex 'Age-' ? 'Gender-' female 'Eye Color-' Gold (right) Blue (left) Gold (Reborn) 'Hair Color-' Teal/Blonde 'Home Place-' Desert Aploste 'First Appearance-' HPC01 =Dark Cure/Sarah= '''Dark Cure appears in Hanasaki Tsubomi's dream, where she fights against Cure Moonlight before the Great Tree of Hearts. Although hurt, Dark Cure manages to get the upper hand in the battle, and succeeds defeating Cure Moonlight. She is later seen beside Sabaku whenever a Desert Apostle has audience with him, acting as his second-in-command.Hanasaki Tsubomi and Kurumi Erika claim that Dark Cure has lost her heart, though it is unknown if this will have a deeper meaning later on. , Dark Cure says to Tsukikage Yuri that she is her. She claims that she is the "shadow" of the moon, and that Yuri is the "light" of the moon. She is desperate to destroy Cure Moonlight once and for all, and will not remain calm until she manages. It is revealed that she was created by Sabaku and Later duing FwPCFH she purtiy by the light stone changing into a Human cure like Yuri and was named Sarah and became a Futari wa Pretty Cure. Apperance Dark Cure is pale white and usually has her left eye close, she has two color eyes the left is gold and the right is blue. Dark Cure wears a black dress( and like cure moonlight) she has the "glove" of the other precures and a long glove on her right arm. Dark Cure has one black "dragon" wing on her right shoulder. Dark Cure has short dark green hair that kind of curl up a little, and has three red spike-like hair clip. after she is made Human she wears her normal High school cloths and has Blonde hair with gold (reborn). her human form is just like any cure e.g Yuri Personality She as a antagostic rivalry with Cure Moonlight and has a deep conscious of defeating her competition and wants to eleminate her once and for all and very desperate. She is very Mysterious and calm, but deadly in battle. later after become human she non long becomes Cure Moonlight Ruvarly and also fight to protect her new found friends. History Before the Tree of Heart Dark Cure is first seen fighting against Cure Moonlight before the Tree of Hearts, telling her that she will die with the Tree of Hearts. They eventually take use of their Flower Tacts, her Dark Tact, and Cure Moonlight's Moon Tact. After being lightly wounded, Dark Cure succeeds in making Cure Moonlight deform half-way and have the Tree of Hearts wilt, but not die. Cure Moonlight explains that this is because it will never wilt as long as Pretty Cure exist. When she hears this, Dark Cure prepares herself to use Dark Forte Wave to take Cure Moonlight down, but Cure Moonlight uses her Pretty Cure Seed to protect herself and the two fairies Shypre and Coffret, holding it back long enough for the fairies to escape with two Heart Perfumes. Just then, the Dark Forte Wave manages to destroy the Pretty Cure Seed, and the attack hits Cure Moonlight. New Pretty Cure Throughout the rest of the time afterward, Dark Cure is seen beside Sabaku in the base of the Desert Apostles, always observing whenever someone comes to for an audience. Although she did not give any reactions herself when the news of a new Pretty Cure is revealed, she is told to go and fight them when Sabaku's henchmen continue to lose.Using her own status as a Pretty Cure, Dark Cure attacks innocents known to Tsubomi and Erika in an attempt to ruin the reputation of Cure Blossom and Cure Marine. When the two girls meet Dark Cure, she captures Chypre and Coffret and orders Tsubomi and Erika to bring her the Heart Pot. Tsubomi and Erika left with no choice, but with the help of the mysterious guy, the two girls rescue their fairy partners and fight Dark Cure. The pair are quickly beaten by Dark Cure, but as Dark Cure moves in to make the final move, Yuri appears behind them. Dark Cure realises Cure Moonlight survived their last battle and leaves Tsubomi and Erika.Her victory caused Tsubomi to lose her confidence for a while afterward. Wanting nothing more than to destroy Cure Moonlight, Dark Cure attacks the train station where Yuri's mother works, attempting to draw Yuri onto the battlefield. She succeeds in her aim with Yuri, prooving a match for the Snackeys even without the ability to transform into Cure Moonlight. Before Dark Cure can destroy her, however, the mysterious guy appears again to defend her, and when she is about to track her down once more, Pretty Cure appears to fight her. When she defeats them once more and about to finish them off, Sabaku orders her to return to their base and to leave Yuri alone. Some time later, Sabaku orders Dark Cure to locate the Tree of Hearts. She succeeds, only to discover a new fairy has been born and it uses its power to escape with the tree. Knowing Pretty Cure would go to the tree to repair the barrier, she follows them there. Dark Cure battles Pretty Cure and manages to fight them off easily, regardless of them now having Cure Sunshine to increase their numbers. However, Cure Blossom, Marine and Sunshine manage to push her far enough away from the tree long enough for Cure Sunshine and Potpourri to repair the barrier. The battle ends with the Tree of Hearts teleporting away with Pretty Cure. Return of Cure Moonlight With Dark Cure in possession of three quarters of Yuri's Heart Seed Dark Cure started to become obsessed with seeing Yuri destroyed. When the Heart Seed begins to glow Dark Cure suspects something is about to happen to Yuri and begins a search for her using the Heart Seed as a beacon drawing her closer to Yuri. When the signal stops due to Yuri going to the Great Heart Tree Dark Cure begins a battle with Cure Blossom, Marine and Sunshine. She quickly proves they are still not powerful enough to match her power and is ready to finish the fight when light from the Great Heart Tree makes the trees all around glow with light. Yuri appears and transforms into Cure Moonlight once again. The two Cures fight equally matching each others attacks, during the battle Cure Moonlight asks why is Dark Cure so obsessed with her to which Dark Cure replies that is Cure Moonlight is the light from the moon she is the darkness. Using their Fortessimo attacks against each other they fight accross the sky until Cure Moonlight manages to score a blow which causes Dark Cure to fall to the floor in pain and unable to move. Just before Cure Moonlight has a chance to end the battle Sabaku appears and removed Dark Cure from the battlefield. Rebirth Sabaku had Dark Cure in a massive orb to help her recover from her loss against Cure Moonlight. He says that it will soon be time for her, a remark which causes her to give an evil grin.When the Cures are ready to defeat Cobraja, Dark Cure appears, catching them off guard. Futari wa Pretty cure forbidden Hex When TPC (Natilae, Hannah,Shadow, Nasuki,Sakura) arrives in Kibougahana to hunt for the third Dark stone, Professor Sabaku orders Dark cure to hunt for the Dark stone which leds her to 'Itsuki's grandfather local dojo but as TPC arrives she stole the Dark stone and disappers into a bight light. Later she saved my TPC and join them. Then episode 29 after she get purity my the light stone she becomes Human and is Name Sarah, she also get her own Mascot Candy Card Commune create in the Graden of light. Cure Dark '"Emissary of light, Cure Dark!" ブリタニアの使者、治すシャドウ！ Cure Dark (キュア- 暗) is Sarah alter ego after bring purity by the light stone,and she addresses herself as the emissary of light. While in this form she looks just like Dark cure and wears simlaur cloths to cure Moonshine expect the colour is Shadow. Powers Cure Dark as power of Dark Magic just like her unpurifty Dark Cure self expect she no longer as a Dark tact. she is still very formidable opponent, with most enemy scared due her bring Pretty Cure herself and no longer attack the cures. She still able to generate red shields powerful to stop most attacks with ease. she can become very offensively, but still with great force. Furthermore she still as her , opened gold eye, strengthen her attacks, and can also create violent gusts of winds to throw back the opponent and even use some cure Monnshine move after copy Them. Relationships Tsukikage Yuri: Dark Cure's relationship with Yuri seems to be the antagonistic sort. It also seems like she has some kind of respect for her, a Dark Cure compares their relationship to the dark side of the moon,though after being purity and becoming a Futari wa Pretty Cure, she sees Yuri as her Light to her Dark. Sabaku: Sabaku seems to trust Dark Cure whenever he wants to get something done thoroughly. Because it is unknown if Dark Cure is a real Cure or not, it is not known if Sabaku is willing to sacrifice her in order to take control of the Tree of Hearts when the rest of Pretty Cure are defeated. Dark Cure does seem more important to him then Desert Apostles as shown, when she was injured and unable to fight, However after joining TPC she sees Sabaku as her enemy. vows to kill him after she became a Futari wa Pretty Cure. Desert Apostles: Dark Cure sees the three as her subordinates, though now she also see them as the enemy Misumi Nagisa - When Dark cure first saw Nagisa as cure black she also fought of her as the enemy due to her teaming up the the FwPCHC, then later after bring purfity she fought Nagisa as a friend and a fellow cure. 'Yukishiro Honoka- 'Like Nagisa were she first saw Honoka as cure white she also fought of her as the enemy due to her teaming up with the FwPCHC, then later after bring purfity she also fought Honoka as firend and fellow cure. 'Shadow- 'She was confused as he was not a cure and he had strange powers but she still fought og him as enemy as he was with the other cures, Then like herself she became friends with Shadow after he was another fellow cure. Transformations Mk.2 Queen card- After bring purifty into a Human in FwPCFH, Queen Shiney Luminous gave her the card to allow her to transform into her cure Dark form to go along with her Candy card commune. Attacks after her transformtion into cure Dark she still has a power of Darkness though she no longer need to use the Dark Tact due to her using her cure Dark powers. therefore she is able to use Dark Forte Wave and Dark Power Fortissimo. Both attacks seem to be even stronger than the Heartcatch Pretty Cure's versions. Dark Moonlight Silver Impact- Just like cure Moonshine, Dark Cure concentrates all her Dark powers into her palm and strikes it at the enemy, as a black silver light shined though she is first seen using it duing her fight with lucy.